All I want is you
by Ellstra
Summary: Sherlock and John are in a relationship for precisely one year. John thinks Sherlock's forgotten. Sherlock is determined to prove John was wrong.
1. Chapter 1

_**Fluffy Johnlock fic about their first year anniversary. It was supposed to be a one-shot, but it got too long. I've already finished it, but I wanted it to be divided into shorter parts. **_

_**Enjoy and let me know what you think about it. **_

* * *

Sherlock woke up earlier than John; there was nothing extraordinary in it. Even though he was sleeping significantly better since they had moved into one room, he still couldn't sleep for more than five hours. He propped himself on one elbow and watched his lover with a little smile upon his face. He loved watching John sleep; almost as much as he enjoyed John's embarassed expression when he woke up and the first thing he saw was Sherlock's eyes staring at him like on some interesting experiment. John loved the feeling of being watched by Sherlock, but he would prefer if it didn't happen when he was asleep and probably doing various embarassing things. He had no idea Sherlock had a notebook where he was writing down things John had said in sleep. Some of them were really sweet. And there was no way he was going to know before there was enough of it to make it a book. Sherlock considered publishing it as a personal revenge for all those things John had written about him in his blog.

After some time Sherlock got up; earlier than usual but that day was special. He suspected that John would think he had forgotten about their anniversary and he wanted to surprise his beloved as much as he could. He thought most of the things he had thought up during many hours spent by silent watching of the doctor sleep were sentimental, but he couldn't care less. He was almost sure all those things were going to make John babble with happiness. Almost sure; Sherlock was getting quite uncertain about John. It was pleasant and he loved the fact that they still could surprise each other but he was really worried John would find his actions ridiculous. But it was John; he wouldn't laugh at Sherlock, he was such a good person Sherlock doubted he deserved him.

The detective went into their kitchen and stretched himself. There was a lot of work before him but he was impatient to start. He took a kettle and filled it with fresh water. He let it boil and while the water was getting hot, he ran to his former room where they were keeping different things in the moment and searched for a big, painted mug he was hiding there. He had seen it in a shop few weeks ago and he'd known he had had to cook tea into it one day and give it to John. It was made of ceramics, hand-painted and the design resembled pattern of one of John's sweaters a lot. Sherlock had fallen in love with that mug immediately when he'd seen it.

He returned back into the kitchen and washed the mug. He saw that the water was almost boiling; he didn't have much time. He had watched John prepare the tea countless times before but he felt nervous anyway. He got the thing he had seen John using and put one small spoon of the tea into the small ball. Right when he finished closing it, the kettle let him know the water was boiled. He waited for some time – as he had observed John had been doing – and carefully poured it into the mug. He watched the liquid darken and he was fascinated by it.

He had no time for staring on tea so he got himself an apple to eat. John was much more successful in forcing him to eat than he had been when they were just friends, because there were greater motivations behind it. Sherlock had got used to eating so much he ate two times a day, at least. John was quite proud of himself for that. After four minutes Sherlock pulled the tea out of the mug; he was quite unsure about this amount of time, though. John didn't have much order in this but Sherlock understood it was quite important. He had counted the time John had been leaving the tea inside and it was approximately four minutes.

He opened a fridge and found a box of whole milk. He knew John didn't like cold milk in tea so he found a tiny cup that was for this purpose and poured some of the milk inside. He put it into a microwave – which was functioning at the time, Sherlock had been trying not to destroy it with his experiments for some time because of this. He warmed the milk up and got it into the tea. He stirred the tea with a spoon and looked at his work. Everything was working so far.

He smiled and went into the living room to get a piece of paper and pen. He had to borrow John's but he hoped the doctor wouldn't mind. He didn't realise that normal people didn't recognise two different inks. He wrote down a small note for his lover and walked into their bedroom with the tea and note in his hands. John was still sleeping like a baby. It was hard for Sherlock to not kneel down and kiss him on forehead, but he didn't want to risk waking John up. He placed the mug and paper on John's bedside table and smiled again before leaving.

„I'd like this donut with chocolate – no, not that one, it obviously fell down somewhere, maybe even on the ground. It doesn't look good or hygienic. I want this one." Sherlock had spent five minutes in the bakery and it didn't seem like he wanted to leave any time soon. Young woman with short, dyed ginger hair almost rolled her eyes and gave Sherlock what he asked for. It was quite early so there were no other customers; Sherlock regretted that a bit, annoying people was a quite nice hobby.

„Anything else?" She asked for the third time during Sherlock's stay there and he noticed she was upset and let it be seen. _Part-time worker – _Sherlock thought_ – only people who work on Saturday mornings. _

„Yes, the cinnamon roll right beside the opening." Sherlock replied and gave her an amiable smile. She almost managed to hide a sigh, but he registered it. His grin widened and she made a sound as if somebody was throttling her.

„Is that all?" She sounded really annoyed by that time. Sherlock seriously had no idea about what he was doing that seemed to annoy everybody so much. It wasn't his fault he was better than them.

„Yeah," he answered and she stared at him for a while as if she couldn't believe her ears. Then she smiled broadly as if Christmas came sooner and asked him to pay. He did so and took the bakery. On his way back home he checked his phone for any sign of a text from John, but the doctor either hadn't woken up yet or was simply obedient. Sherlock looked up at the sky and watched grey and dark blue clouds chase one another. He closed his eyes for a while and let the air thick with water caress his face. God, he loved the weather right before it started to rain. With a thought that John wouldn't agree with him that this was a perfect weather for an anniversary date Sherlock continued walking.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks for the amazing support you've given this story so far. It means a lot. **_

_**As for now, enjoy the chapter. And don't forget to let me know what you think of it.**_

* * *

John woke up into a pale light of their bedroom. He stretched himself and rubbed his eyes before he instinctively searched for Sherlock. When he didn't find his lover there, he frowned slightly in disappointment. How could Sherlock leave him when he knew how much John loved waking up to face him? It felt wrong, especially on their anniversary. But it was Sherlock he was thinking about – he had probably erased the date when their relationship started from his hard-drive as he called his memory. John accepted the fact that their love wouldn't be normal but it still hurt him to know that Sherlock simply chose to ignore it.

John sat up and wanted to go to search for Sherlock in other rooms when his eyes fell on the bedside table. He smiled in surprise and took the note into his hands before reaching for the tea.

_Dear John,_

_Enjoy your tea and stay in bed. Be right back with breakfast._

_Love, Sherlock_

He couldn't but obey Sherlock's instructions. He sat back into the bed, leaned against the wall behind himself and took the big mug into his hands. It felt warm but not hot – the ceramics was either too thick or a lot of time had passed since the tea was cooked. He sipped the tea carefully and immediately discovered his first theory was right when his tongue stinged. He looked the mug over before doing anything else. He knew he hadn't seen it before and when he realised how much it looked like one of his sweaters, he felt embarassed and loved at the same time. Sherlock obviously had a thing for his sweaters even though he kept laughing at them. John smiled and began blowing air onto the calm surface of the tea.

„I'm home, love!" Sherlock's beautiful voice echoed through the flat and John couldn't help warmth rising up in his stomach at the sound. He would never admit – he had a suspicion Sherlock knew anyway – but he loved when Sherlock said this sentence.

„Good morning," the detective went into the bedroom with a bag from the bakery in hand. He sat down by John's side and leaned forward to kiss his cheek. The doctor smiled at him before replying.

„Good morning," he said softly using his right hand to pull Sherlock to him once again. „Where were you? I don't like waking up alone. 'm not used to it anymore."

Sherlock kissed John again before he answered. He was worried. Was John upset with him? He didn't look like that but he could never tell.

„I cooked you some tea and then went to the bakery to buy you breakfast. You don't mind, do you?" Sherlock looked like a lost puppy and John couldn't but love him in that moment. Considering how intelligent he was, Sherlock shouldn't be so unfamiliar with reading people's behaviour. It usually wasn't a problem for him, but John noticed Sherlock was still not sure that John actually did think the detective was loveable and charming. Sometimes John wondered whether Sherlock even knew what effect he had on people.

„Of course I don't, why would I? Thank you for the tea, by the way, it's really good." John smiled and caressed Sherlock's cheek. He tried not to look too surprised when he spoke about the tea, but he thought he wasn't very successful.

„I'm glad to hear that," Sherlock replied, „I've brought you all the things you usually buy in bakery because I didn't know what you'd like today. Oh, except for the cheesebun because they didn't have it today."

„You bought," John reached for the bag in Sherlock's hands, „everything they had in there?" He asked with surprise. Sherlock looked a bit hurt but seeing John's smile he simply nodded and blushed slightly.

„I didn't, there were plenty other things there, but I knew you didn't like poppy seeds or cottage cheese. I also had a list of things you buy most often so I had some idea of what you like. However I didn't want to wake you up to ask you what you wanted so I had to buy more to make sure you'll like either of them." Sherlock raised his bright blue eyes to John. „Too much?"

Watson watched him in awe. The guy he considered to be cold-hearted – and it took him some time to admit that he had a heart – had just cooked him tea and went to buy him various pastry to make sure he got something John would like. The guy who didn't know Earth was orbitting Sun didn't only remember the date when their relationship started, he even gave John the best gift he could – he cared for him. He paid enough attention to what John liked and gave it to him. He felt happier than he ever had been.

„Oh, Sherlock, I love you so much," John sobbed and hugged Sherlock clumsily. The detective kissed his neck and closed his eyes to steady himself. He let in a breath he didn't know he had been holding.

„I- I love you, too, John," Sherlock whispered and pulled John off of him and looked into his eyes. „But I have more things to show you."

„Ah, do you? Something more than a love confession?" John asked in surprise and Sherlock snickered.

„So much you will die because of your love for me." He said darkly, but his eyes shone. He let John go and stood up to remove his coat and scarf. The doctor climbed back into the bed and took the bag with the food to inspect whether he didn't praise Sherlock too soon.

He didn't. He actually couldn't decide what to eat first so he just sipped the tea again. During deciding, he watched Sherlock taking off shoes and trousers. When the detective noticed him gazing, he turned lazily to face John and with his best smug face growled at him.

„Oh come on, John. You watch me undress?" He asked and crawled up on the bed, lying beside his lover. „That's not nice. In fact, it's rather rude, I might call police on you."

„Is that threatening?" John hissed, placing the tea back on the bedside table.

„It may be. You don't think it is?" Sherlock looked up at John and his fingers ran higher on John's thigh.

„You wouldn't call police, you think they're stupid. You were undressing right in front of me after you said you loved me. And you invaded my privacy when you began touching me like this. You have absolutely no right to threaten me." John replied and caught Sherlock's hands into his.

„You want to play with me?" Holmes purred and kissed John roughly.

„No. I want to love you."John replied when he got the chance.

„Sorry to disappoint you. Making love is further on my today's to-do list." Sherlock nipped at John's lip and smirked. „Now you're supposed to eat."

„You have a to-do list for today?" John inquired.

„Obviously. I take it seriously." He pulled away but only a bit. „Now eat, you're nearly late."

John laughed but obeyed. He decided he could just eat everything Sherlock had brought him – when will this opportunity come again? The detective watched him with amusement but said nothing. When John finished eating, he got up and went into the bathroom to do usual morning things. While he was shaving he thought of what he had bought Sherlock for their anniversary. He thought he would have to remind Holmes of it, but he didn't. And now, lost in Sherlock's care for him, he suddenly thought he hadn't done enough.

He got dressed and searched for Sherlock. After some time he found him standing in a living room, watching the holes after bullets he had personally left there. John noticed with a sting of regret that he was now fully dressed.

„Don't worry, I told you it was on the list. But not now," Sherlock said without turning around. John had known Sherlock long enough for not asking anything. It was pointless; if Sherlock wanted to tell him, he would.

„Shall we go?" The detective finally looked at John who smiled shyly.

„I'm as nervous as if this was the first time we went out together." The doctor replied and put on his jacket.

„You mean when I asked you to come with me to inspect the body, when we first went to Angelo's or when we went on our first actual date?" Sherlock replied and waited for John to walk through the door.

„I didn't mean any of these. Just that it feels different," Watson replied. Sherlock took his hand and led him into St James's Park; not that John had any idea of it.

„I certainly hope so, I wanted it to be special." Holmes pointed out as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

„What a pity. I wouldn't complain if it was normal." John murmured. „But it's amazing as well."

„You wouldn't appreciate it so much if it was casual."

„True," the doctor admitted.

„Of course, John. Have I ever been wrong?" Sherlock raised one eyebrow. The latter chuckled.

„You don't want me to answer this, right?" Watson smirked when a shadow of hurt pride went across Sherlock's face.

„I want you to answer every question I give you, John." Sherlock said solemnly, but he couldn't keep a straight face. They both burst out laughing and neither of them cared about the weird looks people were giving them. Today was their day and they really didn't care about others.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Huge thank you to everybody who has paid any attention to my story. I love you all. :)**_

* * *

„You had this planned, right?" John shouted at Sherlock while they ran through the park towards the closest building. It had begun to pour with rain only moments ago, but it was a really heavy rain. Sherlock didn't answer before they entered a small supermarket.

„Actually, it should have started raining twenty minutes ago," he smirked at John and shook his head to get rid of the water that settled in his hair. Small droplets remained sparkling there and it made Sherlock look even more gorgeous.

„Can you explain to me what's so perfect about this weather?" John grunted and took off his jacket.

„Everything. Annoying people with annoying children don't go out because they don't like the weather. People who want to commit a crime do it when it rains because they think nobody will see them. And I love when you're soaked wet." Sherlock replied casually and almost laughed when he saw John's expression.

„Why would you even like that?" John raised one eyebrow, „no, don't tell me, I don't think I want to know."

„It makes you look innocent and cute," Sherlock answered and diverted his eyes from John.

„And otherwise I'm not?" Watson murmured, came closer to him and turned Sherlock's face towards himself with his left hand. His thumb drew small circles on Sherlock's cheekbone.

„John, you are the cutest man I've ever met. But when you're wet, it looks more real." Holmes breathed out and slowly his hands made their way on John's left hip and back. He pushed the shorter man towards himself and enjoyed their proximity.

„I can see that you are real and true in your feelings when water washes you." Sherlock went on and gazed into John's eyes. They were mesmerised by each other for some time.

„I'm always true in my feelings towards you, Sherlock. I've never lied about them." John whispered and reached for a kiss. It tasted like Sherlock and rain water, but mostly it consisted of love. Their tender feelings for each other overtook them for a while and there was no passion in their actions, only pure, genuine love.

Sherlock rested his forehead against John's and closed his eyes for while. John watched his eyelashes that flickered with droplets of forgotten water.

„Hey, queers, go do this somewhere else, you're disgusting!" Some boy of age of seventeen, maybe eighteen shouted at them. He was surrounded by a group of equally old and most probably equally stupid and homophobic friends. Sherlock felt John stiffen in his arms. He still hadn't find out why John acted like that when somebody accused him of being gay, but he knew now wasn't the time to find out. He couldn't let anybody make John feel uncomfortable and definitely not because of him. He let the doctor go and walked towards the gang.

„I would highly recommend you to not talk like this on public. It is a quite dangerous thing to do, you might not like the consequences. What would your parents tell you if you got arrested? I suppose they wouldn't be very happy since you have terrible results at school and cause your parents lots of troubles anyway. And I really don't like hypocritical people. You don't like what I and my lover do? Then why do you fuck with the guy over here? Somebody's afraid of who he is and thinks it will get better if he calls other people names. I have news for you," Sherlock frowned darkly, „it won't change the fact that you like when he begs you to fuck him. You'd better accept it."

„How – I –" the guy stammered and blushed dark red. Sherlock looked around to inspect if he was right – and there was another of them with flushed cheeks. He smirked for himself.

„Don't say anything, just shut up and leave other people alone. And learn some new vocabulary. I am a gay, not a queer. There's a difference between it." Sherlock turned around to face John. The boy behind him raised his arm and John tried to warn his lover. He didn't have to, though.

„I wouldn't do it if I were you," Sherlock said without looking back, „I could arrest you right now."

Sherlock flipped Lestrade's police ID card at them and John almost laughed when he saw their expressions. They ran away as fast as they could and suddenly they looked like a band of little schoolboys.

John smiled at Sherlock in awe.

„Have I ever told you I never want to make you mad at me?" He asked.

„Yeah, I think you have. It was usually followed by you saying I'm amazing or that you loved me." Sherlock smirked.

„Well, you've already received your supply of these words for the morning." John replied and ran a hand through his hair.„So what are we doing now?"

„We're going to the cinema." Sherlock answered.

„I thought you considered it to be stupid and boring." John raised one eyebrow.

„Yeah, kind of, but you don't and that's why we're going there." Sherlock took John's hand and dragged him out. The rain hadn't stopped but it wasn't that heavy. Sherlock waved for a cab and they got inside, only a bit wet. Once they were on the way, John hid in Sherlock's arms and closed his eyes. If he could, he would live that moment forever, curled up in his love's arms and feeling happy and loved. The consulting detective wrapped his arms around him and placed a soft kiss on the top of John's head.

„You know I love when you let me embrace you?" Holmes whispered into Watson's ear and the doctor purred in response. The ride ended too soon, but John could easily get over it; Sherlock was going to go to the cinema with him even though he thought it was dull. Sherlock was doing it because of him.

„So what are we gonna see?" John asked and the taller man just shrugged.

„It's up to you; this is my present for you, John." The detective answered, a bit surprised by John's question.

„Okay," John smiled and read about the films they could see. After some time – and a small banter about who would pay for the tickets – they were sitting on their spots with a box of popcorn. Sherlock didn't really understand the concept of buying popcorn but John insisted on it. They were waiting for the film to start and Sherlock kept watching other people in the cinema. John asked him not to say his thoughts aloud, but he could practically see Holmes's mind working. He sighed and buried himself deeper into his seat, eating the popcorn. Sherlock eventually turned to look at him.

„John, why do people eat the refreshments they bring with them even before the film starts?" He asked and the confusion on his face looked so genuine John almost began to laugh. But he couldn't; this was Sherlock being lost in people's behaviour and if anything could make John go ‚awww', it was Sherlock being confused.

„I don't know, darling," John whispered and gave the box to Sherlock, „do you want some?"

„Just because it's an experiment," Sherlock said seriously and took some of the popcorn. In the meantime, the lights in the room were turned off and the usual adds began. Sherlock was biting the popcorn, holding John's other hand and not really paying attention to how much he ate – it was happening to normal people, but it amused John when he saw his lover being captured in the stupidity of cinema adds.

He had missed the feeling of being in the dark cinema, listening to the subtle sounds such as people's whispering or crunching, rustling and cracking of different refreshments. And now there he was, in the cinema, with Sherlock, about to see a children's film.

He hadn't told Sherlock what he had chosen and Sherlock hadn't ask. If he knew what Monster's university was about, he didn't let John know. He didn't even make an comment about the ammount of children in the cinema. John had no idea why but he didn't really care.

„Sherlock," he whispered into the darkness between two adds.

„Yes?" the latter said back without turning his head to him.

„Don't act like you usually do when we watch TV at home," John pleaded and squeezed Sherlock's hand. The genius turned to him with slightly surprised expression.

„What do you mean?" he frowned.

„You know… When you shout it's stupid, or some of your ideas while other people want to find out on their own. I don't mind when you do it at home, but try not to do it in public." John didn't want to say so, but he had a small hope that if he told Sherlock to not do it that he really might not do it.

„I didn't know I was doing it," Sherlock said simply and John couldn't recognize if the latter was honest or lied.

„I'll tell you if you do it, okay?" he said only.

„Okay."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello everyone. I'm sending my greetings from Florida to everyone. :) Here's another chapter for you. **_

_**Huge thanks to everybody who reviewed/followed/favourited this story, you're amazing. :)**_

_**Finally, warning for some stuff why this is rated M. Though, the smuttiest thing is yet to come. :D Enjoy. **_

* * *

But John didn't have to warn Sherlock. The detective was completely lost in the film, he was laughing at funny places and he was clutching John's hand in the dramatic parts. John didn't dare to speak or move and because he still needed oxygen, he was trying not to breathe too loudly. But Sherlock didn't notice him. When the film ended and everybody began leaving the cinema, Sherlock finally turned to John with strange, soft expression. They looked at each other for some time before Sherlock leaned towards John and kissed him tenderly. The latter was too surprised to react, but Holmes didn't mind.

When he finally pulled away, he caressed John's cheek gently. The staff of the cinema was looking oddly at them and they couldn't care less.

„Why do you never make me watch such films? We always see the stupid ones." Sherlock finally spoke. John was staring at him for some time before he began to laugh.

„I'm sorry, I didn't know you'd enjoy films for children." John said with surprise. It wasn't completely true, children's movies were usually so silly John had a suspicion it might entertain Sherlock who wouldn't see all the small hints as there were none.

„I'm not a child," Sherlock pouted and John laughed at just how childish his face was.

„Of course not," John kissed Sherlock on the tip of his nose.

„But you are," the detective smirked and stood up, „come on, I've got some more things planned for us to do."

John followed his lover from the cinema and he had to smile broadly. The day was simply perfect and even the rain couldn't spoil it. He thought of how much he'd been mistaken in Sherlock. The guy was a romantic, somewhere deep inside, but he was.

Sherlock caught a cab and they rode back home. John didn't ask anything; it was Sherlock's day and John loved the feeling of being taken care of for once. He was sure Sherlock had chosen something he found awfully boring and the feeling that he'd done it all because of John was overwhelming. They took each other's hands silently and smiled as their fingers intertwinned. Sherlock was drawing small circles on the back of John's hand and the doctor felt there was nothing that might make the day better.

Sherlock paid for the cab and they went into their flat. Neither of them noticed Mrs Hudson and Mrs Turner who'd silently whispered to the ear of the owner of the 221b flats.

„Told you there was something between them. They are just as the pair of mine,"

The other lady just nodded, too happy that now the fridge contained more food and less parts of human body than before John and Sherlock started to date.

„So John, make yourself comfortable and wait for me, I have to prepare something." Sherlock cooed. John smiled and couldn't but obey. He'd sat down onto the sofa and tried to look as if he wasn't too excited to find out what Sherlock had planned. He heard the sound of water in the bathroom and that got his attention. He almost stood up to see what it was supposed to mean, but he stopped himself. Sherlock would come for him when the time came.

Sherlock left the bathroom and quickly went to fetch up all the things he needed. John noticed him running around the flat from time to time, but he didn't want the secret to be spoilt for him so he closed his eyes and enjoyed the thrilling sensation of expectation. When Sherlock went to get John to go with him and saw his lover with closed eyes, another idea popped up in his mind and he tiptoed into the hall to get his favourite blue scarf. John was still sitting down with closed eyes and Sherlock approached him from back not to reveal his existence. John was aware of Sherlock walking around the room, but he pretended to be blind.

Soft piece of cloth that smelled of Sherlock let him know he could finally react to what was happening. Sherlock's slender fingers wrapped the scarf around John's eyes and tied it into a firm knot. John's hands immeditely ran up to inspect what was covering his face, but Sherlock caught them and led John to stand up.

„Trust me," Sherlock whispered into John's ear. The doctor nodded and almost squeaked in surprise when Sherlock lifted him off the floor. He didn't feel any need to complain but he was surprised, he hadn't thought Sherlock would be able to carry him. Obviously the detective was stronger than he seemed to be.

When he put John down, Watson could only guess where he was. Since he had heard the sounds of water and from how Sherlock had carried him he assumed they were in their bathroom. When Sherlock's tender fingers began to play with the hem of his jumper, John stopped caring.

„Sherlock, this ain't fair." John whined; he felt vulnerable and even though he didn't mind submitting to Sherlock, he preffered at least knowing what was going on.

„Don't complain John," Sherlock ordered and he suddenly pulled the jumper up to John's shoulders. The shorter man could just let his arms be lifted for the sake of it being thrown away. He heard soft thud when it fell on the floor and Sherlock's fingers were suddenly all over his bare torso. If John didn't know better, he would deny it really was Sherlock touching him. They'd become to know each other perfectly throughout the time they'd spent together so John wasn't unsure.

Sherlock was so passionate and eager when they were making out it was hard to think of him as of the cold, unattached detective. Sherlock wanted everything and gave everything in return. There was nothing that could be hidden, unfelt or mistaken in the physical side of their relationship. John knew there were too many places of Sherlock's mind he would never even find out about, but there was no physical pleasure or pain Sherlock could hide from him. And yet their love wasn't monotonous, each time was different.

„Sherlock, I wanna know-" John tried to ask but he was silenced by eager lips that pressed against his own. They were aggressive and yet gentle; Sherlock was demanding but he was never violent, he didn't have to. Soon, John stopped caring about what was going on – it wasn't a big deal anyway; he had eyes firmly closed when they made out so what was the difference?

Watson's arms finally woke up and he searched for his lover. When he found him, he felt cool skin instead of cloth he had expected. He pulled Sherlock closer and he found out he liked discovering Sherlock's body without actually seeing it. His fingers ran over Holmes' shoulders, then he draw small circles on his blades and felt the vertebrae of Sherlock's spine. Sherlock's back was slender but firm and muscular and even though John had touched it many times before, it had never felt so good.

John's curiosity took over though and his hands slipped further down and didn't find anything that would cover Sherlock. He smirked into their kiss and Sherlock bit his lip playfully. John's fingers trailed down to Sherlock's groin; he loved the curve right under Sherlock's abdomen muscles.

„You're cheating, John," Holmes mumbled and his hands quickly unbuttoned John's trousers. He brushed his fingers against the flesh beneath and John shivered. The detective moved his lips on John's neck, chest and lower. He knelt down after some time and for a moment, Watson lost hold of Sherlock and his hands fumbled to find his lover again. He grabbed Sherlock's hair; small whimper escaped his lips as his trousers were thrown down on the floor.

The detective planted small kisses right above the hem of John's briefs which stimulated the doctor's breathing to become uneven and ragged. Sherlock's dark curls tickled John's belly and he was reeling them on his fingers in anticipation of something more. Sherlock grabbed the hem of John's underpants into his teeth and pulled them down. He added his long fingers and soon John was as naked as Sherlock.

Holmes stood up again and John growled. Sherlock laughed at hearing the sound and he kissed the other man soothingly.

„Everything in its time, darling. The water would get cold." Sherlock whispered and it only made John long for him even more. Was Sherlock really absolutely unaware of how insanely _seductive_ his voice was? John doubted it and promised himself revenge upon the dark-haired man.

„Water?" John asked with confusion. Sherlock raised John up again and John felt it even more inappropriate now, when they were naked and he realised Sherlock's hands on his thighs and back strongly.

„Yes, water. We're having a bath and a story before we go to bed, John." Sherlock said as if he was talking to a child. John smirked to himself as he was placed into a tub gently. He kept his head above the edge of it for the sake of keeping Sherlock's scarf dry. The detective climbed into the tub as well and it was suddenly very full of limbs and butts and John felt it couldn't get any worse in keeping himself off Sherlock.

„So, John, I brought the book Perks of Being a Wallflower you've been reading yesterday. I hope you don't put bookmarks on places where you didn't end in the book." Sherlock said as if the fact that he and John were sitting in a very small bath-tub didn't matter to him at all.

„Of course I don't. Where would be the point of a bookmark?" John asked and tried to raise an eyebrow but it wasn't easy with cloth holding his face.

„My brother was doing that when we were young. It took me some time to realise that he had been doing it to outsmart me. I always took the bookmark from his book and put it somewhere else but afterwards he stopped putting them onto the right spots so I quit doing it." Sherlock explained and took a thin, small book he had placed on the edge of the tub previously.

„Well, I always knew you two were insane," John remarked.

„Ah, shut it," Sherlock smirked, „October 28, 1991. Dear friend, I'm sorry I haven't written to you in a couple of weeks, but I have been trying to „participate" like Bill said. It's strange because sometimes, I read a book, and I think I am the people in the book. Also, when I write letters, I spend the next two days thinking about what I figured out in my letters. I do not know if it is good or bad. Nevertheless, I am trying to participate.

Incidentally, the book Bill gave me was Peter Pan by J. M. Barrie. I know what you're thinking. The cartoon Peter Pan with the lost boys. The actual book is so much better than that. It's just about this boy who refuses to grow up and when Wendy grows up, he feels very betrayed. At least that's what I got out of it. I think Bill gave me the book to teach me a lesson of some kind.

In terms of my participation in things, I am trying to go to social events that they set up in my school. It's too late to join any clubs or anything like that, but I still try to go to the things that I can. Things like the homecoming football game and dance, even if I don't have a date."

Sherlock stopped reading when he saw how relaxed John looked. He smiled at his lover and felt there was nothing as beautiful and sweet as John when he was relaxed. Sherlock put the book down, moved closer to him and finally released the scarf covering John's eyes. They looked at each other and John burst out laughing. Sherlock made an confused gaze.

„Oh you should see – haha – yourself. You look so cute," John laughed and even though Sherlock didn't understand it, he loved it when John laughed.

„Not as cute as you." Sherlock returned and kissed John. They were kissing for some time, Sherlock ran hands up and down John's thighs and eventually they stopped, exchanged a heated glance and left the tub in unison; Sherlock pushed John against one wall and began biting his neck like all his life depended on it. John moaned from time to time and he let Sherlock take care of everything for that day. Sweating bodies were brushing against each other and John had never felt so happy and content in his life. Sherlock loved him, he could feel it from his whole being, his body and his complicated and yet simple soul.

After a wave of pleasure washed over them, Sherlock slipped out of John's body and embraced his shorter lover. They held each other close, breathed fast and tried to suppress their blood-pressure. John leaned his head on Sherlock's shoulder and the detective took that as a hint John gave up to him. He lifted him into his arms again and brought him into their bedroom. They lay in the bed, half-asleep and felt happy.

* * *

_**AN: **_**The Perks of Being a Wallflower _Sherlock is reading to John is an amazing book from Stephen Chbosky which has recently been turned into a film. If you haven't read/ seen it, I advise you to do so. Of course, the bit taken from the book is not mine for apparent reasons. _**

**_Let me know what you thought._**


	5. Chapter 5

_***Unrelated Author's babbling* Feel free to skip this part, I just wanted to say few things. First of all, I just realised that it's been a whole year since I joined Many things have changed since that (and I'm not being sentimental.) I've met some great people, read some awesome stories and improved my English. I'm quite happy I've done that even though it was a great coincidence. This thing relates to another one - I don't know if you guys registered it, but Davis Cup finale was held this weekend and Czech team won. I'm really proud because we won fo the second time in line which is like a great success. And third, completely unrelated thing is my new super awesome Captain America hoodie. Currently I'm in America right now and we were in a really huge shopping mall and there was this fandom shop - like Catching Fire T-shirts, Marvel related stuff and so on. I don't know if you guys have these shops where you live, but we don't so I just kept staring at all the awesomeness around me. It was almost worse than a bookshop. And then I saw this amazing Captain America hoodie, even with holes for eyes in the hood! Yay, I'm so happy. Thanks for your attention if you read. *End of unrelated Author's babbling***_

_***Related Author's note* So for this chapter - I wanted it to be more slashy, but I got scared. I've written slash before, but never in English and I don't trust myself with it so much. Hopefully you'll like the chapter anyway. Also, it's the last chapter, actually. *End of related Author's note.***_

* * *

John caressed Sherlock's cheek as he looked up at him. They smiled before Sherlock leant down to capture John's lips again. Both their mouths were swollen, Sherlock had a torn lip but it didn't keep them from showing their love for each other. John opened his eyes for a little while – he wanted to see Sherlock kissing him. And it was one of the most beautiful sights he had ever had the pleasure to see. Sherlock's hair was damp with sweat and it curled even more than usual. John pressed one thumb on Sherlock's right cheekbone. He could never have too much of them. John pulled away from Holmes only to place soft kisses on the sharp bones that dominated Sherlock's face.

Holmes smiled and brushed their noses against each other, John kissed the tip of his chin and rolled them over. Sherlock yelped in surprise but he relaxed immediately when John wanted to repay for all the love-marks and bites on his own neck. He made sure to leave some well-visible right under Sherlock's face. He smirked when Sherlock's hands found his waist and wanted to regain his control.

„Nah, it's my turn now. Behave," he whispered against Sherlock's sternum.

„Is that an order, captain?" Sherlock inquired as his fingers slipped down from John's back and trailed over his sides.

„Of the highest priority, private," John licked his way to Sherlock's left nipple. He circled it with his tongue and noticed Sherlock's heart thundering under his face.

„That's not fair. I was never given a chance to get promoted," Sherlock replied before his breath caught in his throat when John bit his sensitive flesh.

„And you won't get it if you keep complaining," John teased and kissed his way on the other side of Sherlock's breast.

„Aye, sir," Sherlock bit his already injured lip in attempt to remain silent. John had learnt how to make him cry out loud and he was determined not to cry.

„That's my boy," John said when he returned into the center of Sherlock's chest. Holmes took a deep breath in anticipation of pleasure from his groin and John smirked. He nipped his way up Sherlock's sternum and kissed the latter's chin. Sherlock whimpered and pressed his hips against John's in frustration. The doctor had to concentrate on keeping himself off Sherlock very hard.

„Patient men win the day," he murmured instead and Sherlock growled in frustration.

„I swear to whatever god exists that you're gonna pay for this," he hissed and glared at Sherlock.

„I hope it'll be worth it," John smiled. He feared Sherlock might try to do something himself so he led his mouth down to Sherlock's abdomen. He kissed the line of Sherlock's pelvis and teased Sherlock when he licked the line from his belly button down but didn't do anything else. Sherlock whimpered.

„Screw that, John, you're too slow!" He spat suddenly and rolled them over. John grinned at him.

„It was an experiment. I wanted to know how long you'd endure," he said and managed to keep his voice calm even though he felt an urgent lack of blood in his brain.

„And did I pass?" Sherlock kissed John's forehead.

„Not entirely. We'll have to work on it some day."

„I'll keep that in mind," Sherlock said and continued where John had stopped.

* * *

„Darling?" John murmured as he pushed a strand of hair of Holmes' forehead, that had clung to it with sweat from their previous actions. They were curled in each other's arms, John lying on Sherlock's naked chest.

„Hmmph," the detective mumbled back incoherently. He didn't open his eyes – he was exhausted with happiness and great ammount of physical activity. Sherlock was a very eager lover and he put everything into it which usually left him tired and defenceless.

„I've got a present for you as well," John said and caressed Sherlock's cheek.

„You don't need to give me anything," Holmes breathed out but he opened his eyes with effort.

„Of course I don't. But I want to." John cooed and stood up. Sherlock's sight followed him while he went to his bedside table and pulled something out of the drawer. He didn't move so John went back into the bed and sat next to Sherlock.

„It's not even half as awesome as your perfect day, but I hope you'd appreciate it anyway." John said and tried to seem confident, but he was quite unsure about the gift. Sherlock took the small pack into his hands and examined it before opening it. He ran his fingers over the edges, weighed it and watched the pattern of the wrapping-paper. It was light blue with small teddy bears all over it. Sherlock didn't question it. He removed the tape gently not to tear the paper. A small book lay in his hands and his heart began to melt constantly at the sight.

_Stories of Sherlock Holmes, Full versions_

„The only copy that exists," John whispered.

That caught his attention. He opened it and he suddenly saw what the full versions meant.

_I love him. I know I love him and I no longer wish to pretend I don't. I've got to talk to him. This time is as good as any other. Now or never._

Sherlock closed the book and held it firmly against his chest. He closed his eyes for a while.

„Thank you, John, I love it," he whispered.

„I knew you would," John replied ashamed for lying.

„How?" the detective asked, eyes suddenly wide.

„I might not be a genius, but I am observant. I can find out what I want to find out." John said and lay down beside Sherlock.

„Thank you." Holmes said again and reached for another kiss.

„I love you, Sherlock," the doctor whispered when they pulled away.

„As I love you, John," Sherlock pulled John closer and wrapped around his body fell asleep happily. John sighed and watched his beautiful lover dream.

_**And so the bell has rung and this is the story's end **_

_(I'm sorry for that, every Czech fairytale ends with this sentence)_

_**I hope you guys liked the story, I had really great fun writing this. Live long and prosper and may the odds be ever in your favour.**  
_


End file.
